romecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dudeweed man/adventureshane
AdventureShane is the most raw, unadulterated, and ultimate source of sheer high functioning spectral autism in the entire fucking universe. If you look up the definition of autism in the dictionary, you'll find his picture next to the word. He has no absolutely no friends and sure as hell never had any woman ever love him. He violently hates all people and everybody hates him. I cannot fucking comprehend why they even allowed this shrieking obnoxious infant on the server more than one time, or even whitelisted him to begin with. He is a dopey degenerate and is beyond likely a massive fucking homo. Thank fucking Jesus Christ his dopey mental brain lost interest Minecraft, and for good reason. AdventureShane is a lazy underachieving Beta male at everything he does and that includes this virtual lego cesspool of a game. He is the living embodiment of high functioning overly emotional autistic children who cannot even begin to fathom the concept of properly socializing with another human beans beyond screaming and fistbiting. I hope that Shane dies a long, agonizing and sloppy death preferably by suicide. Shane's pathological obsession with ruining peoples live just trying to pretend to be god damn romans on a block game started with Coro, but was a completely unoticed antisocial hermit until Legacy, and even then this was only because he discovered it was entertaining to ruin other peoples lives and give them second hand embarassment. On Legacy he became obsessed with satisfying his miserable prebuscent sexual urges through god awful ERP bullshit with neckbeard degenerates like minerwulf and became Medicus for absolutely no reason other than being the last human being available for the position. They should have passed over him for tenty, or maybe one of the legion donkeys, not even that much. The value of his so called life isn't even comparable to even the most irrelevant organism. Shane is insufferable and gets instantly muted on every server he joins no matter what. All that comes out of his mouth is just a flowing river of shit mixed with bad ideas, autistic memes, cringey opinions and overall meaningless noise. Shane fucking sucks baboon ass. Things only get more utterly shitty from here. On LoR again he was a lousy Medicus until he got cajoled into the worst ponzi scheme of all time - ricutza convinced him to disband his shitty server (which there had been a chain restaurant line of at this time and was destined to flop) and enlisted him to fuck things up. They were abhorrent queerboys who just killed and plotted around the goddamn clock. It finally fucking ended when ricutza got banned. Or so it seemed. God absolutely would not spare our horrid lives and continued to torment us. On Respublica (The GREATEST FUCKING server of ALL time) the duo was still totally annoying and hated, and Shane got muted a number of times for stupid arguments, infact, it probably would've been better to just mute him all of the time. For fucks sake, we should have just fucking banned this shiteating nimrod degenerate years ago for the quintillionth fucking time. Shane finally disappeared after getting fed up with minecraft because no one would pay attention to him or ever love him similar to the relationship with him and his parents and basically any other human being in general and moved on to other hateable block games like Unturned and Roblox, a fitting place for such an ignorant slackjawed manchild. Shane doesn't deserve to live, and he is a living testament as to why eugenics should've been instilled on humanity. Stay away from this sickening vaginal excrement or he'll ravage your clan of fertile farm animals and probably your baby sister. Notes: he will suck dicks for compliments, asspats, and overall just any ounce of attention. He is easily identified by his massive ugly jew nose. Has a penchant for making shit up, wearing awful shirts and pretending he's white. Shane is actually descended from Inuit midgets that got raped by Uralic-Mongoloid tribes, hence why he looks like an albino Genghis Khan rape baby with more then one extra chromosome. Notable Events: One time he called Calleh a swedish cuckold. This is probably the only thing he has ever done deserving of any praise. His characters ranged from critically flawed and laughably bad copies of Benn Maximus to whiney cuntboys with daddy problems all of who got their asses whooped more times then I can count. Category:Blog posts